1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of polymeric overgrips, and more particularly, to degradable thermoplastic polyurethane overgrips.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Thermoplastic polyurethanes (TPU) is used as overgrip material for handles of tennis, squash and other racquet sporting equipment as well as for hockey sticks and cricket bats. TPU is used for its flexibility and feel as well as for its high degree of chemical and general resistance to wear, fatigue and exterior conditions involving weathering and UV attack.